War of Gods
by shadowlugia249
Summary: Sequel to Dreams Come True and A Mewtwo Far. Lugia and Mewtwo must battle each other to save the world from destruction. Now updated.


**War of Gods**

_By shadowlugia249_

This story is a cross between the events of "Dreams Come True" and "A Mewtwo Far". In both stories, a human had transformed into a legendary Pokémon. In "Dreams Come True", a human turned into a Lugia. In "A Mewtwo Far", one turned into a Mewtwo. However, the Lugia is a "good guy" while the Mewtwo is a "bad guy". The story takes place two weeks after the events of both stories, which took place around the same time. Enjoy!

My name is Altair. I was once human like you but was given a great gift. I had acquired a magical relic that turned me into a god. However, I was not in this on my own. The creature that had possessed the "Silver Wing", known as "Lugia", had returned from the spirit world to be by my side.

Lugia and I looked like great birds of destiny. The basic Lugia shape involved two massive, flipper-like wings that sported five flat "fingers" in spots similar to a human hand. We could use our wings to cut through water and air like a hot knife through warm butter. On our backs on either side of our spines grew five, rectangular plates that we could fold into our backs while underwater to reduce drag. Our legs were short and our feet were three-toed and slightly digitigrade but very powerful nonetheless. Our long, thick, flexible tails, along with the two sharp spikes near the tips, could flatten a tall oak tree with a good whack. Our rounded bellies didn't look it, but underneath a layer of blubber was a toned, muscular body. Within our trademark pointed eye mask, we each had two narrow, kind, navy-blue eyes.

To add to our beauty, we had the most flawless, shiny, silver-white skin on our bodies along with a pointed "mask" over our eyes. To a normal human, we represented leadership, hope and fate all wrapped up in a bird-like form.

However, there were key differences between Lugia's and my appearances. Lugia's eye mask was a navy-blue; mine was crimson red. The same could be said for our back plates and tail spikes. However, Lugia's belly was a _sky_-blue color while mine was a paler red shade than the other parts of my body; almost pink!

But enough about our looks; let me tell you who we are. We are what my former species call the "White Ghosts". We managed to jump-start some old legends about us. Lugia has been teaching me an ancient technique that I just can't get the hang of yet: becoming human. I'm supposed to be able to transform my Lugia body into a human form so that we can walk among them like normal people. But somehow, I just _can't_ get a grip on it. And they say that we Lugia are supposed to know everything…

Nevertheless, Lugia and I are practically brothers. We both bear one-half of the mark of the Silver Wing on our foreheads. We are linked via our minds no matter how far apart in the world we are. Better yet, we can see the world through each other's eyes wherever on the planet we are.

I've only been a full-fledged Lugia for two weeks and I still had a lot to learn about being in tune with the planet. Little did I know that I was about to encounter my first real challenge in my new life…

My name is Terran. I was once human like you but was cursed to the point that I am now merely a ghost of the person that I once was. I was out climbing in a cave one day when I stumbled upon a creature that forever changed me.

That creature was created by humans but was abused to the point that his hatred for them was unfathomable. When I looked closer at the creature, it used its psychic powers to possess my mind and soon, my entire being. And his name… was Mewtwo.

Mewtwo looks like a cross between a human, a cat and an alien. He has smooth, pale-violet skin except for his long, thick, deep-purple tail. His "hands" had three short fingers with rounded tips on them. It wasn't Mewtwo's horn-like ears that creeped me out or his cat-like face _or_ the cold, narrow, violet slits that were his eyes; it was the rope-like growth that attached the back of his skull to in-between his shoulder blades.

Over time, Mewtwo gained more control over my mind and body to the point that I had no free will left. I had transformed into his preferred form and had lost all control to it. Now, my consciousness was locked away deep inside Mewtwo's dark heart and I could only watch as his reign of destruction claimed city after city and life after innocent life.

Yet two weeks after my life changed forever, I still prayed that someone or _something_ would be able to stop Mewtwo and maybe free my mind from his clutches.

However, my prayers were about to be answered by a pair of creatures just as, if not _more_ powerful than Mewtwo that had undergone a change similar to mine…

ALTAIR

_You're getting close!_ Lugia urged me on. _Your concentration is still diverted_.

I was practicing my human morph yet again in mine and Lugia's cave deep under the ocean. I was able to transform into most of my former form except for my left wing and two or three of my crimson back plates. Somehow, I "figured" that normal humans did not look like that.

_I just can't get it!_ I said to my brother after morphing back for the third time that lesson. _It's only been two weeks and I just can't remember what I looked like!_

Lugia put a massive wing around my shoulders and looked at me with his kind, navy-blue eyes.

_I keep telling you to let go of any thought. Your subconscious will do the rest._

_Yeah…_ I broke his gaze and nuzzled my head against his neck. _I can control my subconscious during my dreams, but it's just out of my grasp in the waking world._

Lugia patted my head and sent a soothing picture of an ocean wave into my mind.

_It is nothing to be ashamed of, Altair. Everyone has to start somewhere._

We stood there for a moment, and then my massive belly began rumbling like a miniature volcano.

_Oy! How long has it been since I ate?_

Lugia chuckled and smiled the best that his facial features would allow. Hearing laughter in your mind is like getting a feeling of pure happiness and ecstasy. There was no other feeling like it.

_It's been about a week._

_A week?!_ I patted my pale-red belly with amazement. _Wow! Where _has_ the time gone?_

_A week is nothing in the span of our lives._

_Still…_ I detached from Lugia and walked over to the cave entrance. _A big god like me needs to eat. I'm gonna go catch some of those silver tuna._

_Do you need my help this time? _I detected a hint of ego in his mind.

_I'll be fine this time. You taught me quite a bit last week. I can do it on my own this time._

_Very well. Have fun!_

I nodded, folded my back plates and dove into the water. I felt a sense of happiness towards my new brother. I had never had a brother as a human, but he was always looking out for me just like an older brother should.

I parked myself on a secluded beach far from civilization to enjoy my meal. I was lucky enough to catch a pair of halibuts and three king salmon. If you're wondering how I could fit this all in my mouth… I didn't. I used my psychic abilities to trap and store the fish in a bubble of clear energy. One of the rules about living as a Lugia that I was taught was, "Eat to live, don't live to eat." Becoming a Lugia gave me a new respect for the wildlife. I was surprised at how much humans ate; you'd be surprised at how much food gets thrown out every day. Regardless, I started on the halibut and saved the king salmon for dessert; salmon had a more savory flavor to it.

I was starting on the second king salmon when I sensed the presence of a human approaching. Feeling exposed, I turned to dive back into the water but stopped suddenly. This human was suffering from serious injuries and was struggling to survive. "White Ghost" status or not, this human needed immediate attention.

The human was a woman with unusual violet, spiky hair. She was crawling across the beach and was barely keeping her face out of the sand. She managed to look up at me and speak.

"Help… me… please… monster!" She then collapsed.

I couldn't just let her lie there! I walked over to her and flipped her over with one of my toes. I could see that she was still conscious. The woman looked up at me with a terrified expression on her face. I could sense the fear in her mind; she had already had a life-or-death experience with one kind of creature and a much larger one was hovering over her.

_Relax._ I told her mentally. _I'm here to help you._

I soothed her troubled mind by putting her into a sedated sleep. My eyes glowed a bright blue and I set one of my wings on her body. I reached out with my mind and focused on her injuries.

She was pretty banged up; something had really taken it to her. Her internal injuries were severe, but not outside my limited skill. The only thing that bothered me would be the emotional scars that would still be there after this.

After healing her wounds, I perused her mind for what had done this to her. What I found startled me. A purple-skinned cat-like creature with powerful psychic abilities had destroyed her hometown and her home not long ago. Feeling a sense of panic, she had taken her family and escaped in their car. However, the cat-creature had tracked her down and destroyed her car and killed her family. Convinced that she was dead, it had flown off to search for more survivors. Luckily, she had survived and had managed to crawl down the beach in search of help. However, she hadn't counted on an even _larger_ creature feeding on the beach. But somehow, she felt as if she could trust me.

I couldn't go much further into her mind without concentrating harder; doing so would cause her some slight discomfort. I didn't want to hurt her any more than she already was.

Once I was finished with the woman, I turned to leave. However, conscience was getting the better of me. I couldn't just _leave_ her there. Knowing that Lugia would probably chew me out for this later, I took the woman delicately in my beak and dove into the water. I had a feeling that this woman might know something about our mysterious psychic attacker.

TERRAN

Mass destruction and death were no strangers to me anymore. Mewtwo had done so much of it in the past two weeks that I had grown used to the carnage and chaos. Eventually, my heart started to fall apart. Mewtwo's evil may have had something to do with it, but I had a feeling that my own pity and sorrow waere fueling it even more.

For every human that Mewtwo killed, I grew more sorrowful and wretched. It was because that I was part of a creature that showed no remorse for the lives that it took. I felt powerless to stop him and it soon became irrelevant…

After killing a family that had tried to flee Mewtwo's fury, Mewtwo contacted me for the first time since I had given over control of my body and mind over two weeks ago.

_I can sense your sorrow and pity for these humans, Terran._

I paid attention to his words; it was the first time that he had used my name since inhabiting my body.

_Yes. What of it?_

_Your emotions would be best-suited to releasing them on those who gave you them._

Mewtwo was a master manipulator but I was too depressed to notice.

_You must turn your pain and suffering into power and wrath. You must become… like me._

Something wasn't right about this but Mewtwo's influence was too overpowering.

_I'm listening._

Mewtwo smiled. _I can give you a new lease on life; a new existence. All you have to do is give me your solemn word that you will serve my purpose._

I should have denied this offer, but the idea of finally being parted from Mewtwo was too much for me to deny.

_I… I swear that I will serve your purpose and serve under your power._

Suddenly, the locks around my mind were released and I could think for myself again. A strange feeling was running through my body and…

Wait… My _body?!_

I looked down at my hands. Yes, I had hands again, but they were shaped like Mewtwo's own. I felt a sense of glory run through my mind and my body again and again. Mewtwo had spliced off a similar body to his for me to use in my own power. However, my sorrow and pity soon turned into anger and hatred. The humans had done this to Mewtwo, and in turn, he had done this to me. But Mewtwo had every reason to give me this body; the humans had no right to abuse him.

I examined my brand new body with longing. Other than a pale-blue skin and a navy-blue tail, I looked exactly like Mewtwo. Regardless, I was ready to unleash my power on the world.

_Are you ready for the end, Terran?_ said Mewtwo, looking at me square in the eye. He still controlled my thoughts and made sure that my mind was considerably blank.

_Yes…_ I said, rather blandly. _Let us teach the humans the true meaning of sorrow._

…_as well as fury._ Mewtwo and I grasped our right hands in a seal of loyalty and then split up to continue our reign of destruction.

However, our new unity did not go unnoticed. It was all because of one woman who escaped our wrath…

ALTAIR

…named Lauren. Lugia wasn't as misunderstanding as I thought he would be. True, he was disappointed that a human had seen me (he put a mental block on my powers for a few hours as a punishment since it wasn't _entirely_ my fault.), but the information that Lauren was giving out was very damning in our quest for the balance of peace.

I probably forgot to tell you why Karen didn't die while she was traveling at half-Mach 1 underwater in my beak. I was _gentle_, people! Just because a Lugia can crush a coconut in one snap doesn't mean that they have to do it on everything. Not only that, but I conjured up a shield that provided her with fresh, clean air so that she didn't drown. Lugia are literally gentle giants when it comes to handling humans ("good" ones, of course). Okay, my former human ego is done bragging.

After being reassured that we would not harm her and that we would protect her from future attacks, Lauren spilled her guts.

"It just came out of the sky and started throwing these balls of black light at the city." Lugia had had to mentally sedate her in order for her to keep her cool while talking. "It leveled buildings just by _looking_ at them! People were screaming and bodies were flying in the air while he "reached" towards them. I've never seen such chaos since I lived in New York during the 9/11 incident."

Lugia put a wing on Lauren's shoulder and turned her head with one finger so that she was looking into his navy-blue eyes.

_Lauren, I need to see exactly what you saw. To do that, I need to scan your mind for any clue that may help us find out what did this to you._

"How are you going to do that?"

_I will put you into a suspended sleep so that my mental scan will not hurt you. Just relax; I will not hurt you._

Lugia's eyes glowed a bright blue and Lauren's eyes shut almost immediately. He then put the tip of his wing on her forehead and then turned to face me.

_You deserve to see this as well. Come join me._

Since my powers were currently disabled, I had to put my wing on Lugia's shoulder to connect our powers together.

_Are you ready?_

I nodded.

Lugia's and my eyes lit up as we started our journey through Lauren's mind. It was first like soaring through a dark, windy tunnel. This was the path that connected her mind to her consciousness. Once we reached her subconscious, we found ourselves in a kind of library. Memories played on small "screens" that drifted by at various speeds.

_So _this_ is the human mind,_ I said to Lugia. _She needs new wallpaper._

Lugia looked at me with a look that shut me up.

_This is merely the memory bank, Altair. The real human mind is much, _much_ larger than this._

_Oh._ I was at a loss for words.

After some searching, we found what we were looking for. A memory screen that showed _something_ terrorizing a city. Lugia put his wing on the memory and he dissolved into it. Blinking, I said, _Wait for me!_ and followed suit.

We were standing inside what I assumed was Lauren's house. However, we were not inside Lauren. She was sitting in a chair in the living room working on a Sudoku puzzle while her six-year-old son was and her ten-year-old daughter were watching TV. Her husband was asleep on the couch nearby. I noticed that her hair was not violet but red instead.

Apparently, the _only_ reason that Lugia and I could be in the house in our current forms without being seen or knocking anything over was because we weren't completely solid. That and the fact that memories were like a DVD; they ran a set course.

I lost myself with the word "DVD". It's only been two weeks and I was already forgetting details of my human life. But then I realized that it didn't matter anymore.

_I didn't know that our memories were in color,_ I told Lugia.

_Of course! _said Lugia, gesturing to the TV where the TV show "Ed, Edd n' Eddy" was on. _How do you think that program can have so much color on it?_

"_Ed, Edd n' Eddy"._ I said, remembering my favorite TV program in my former life. _A classic if you ask me._

But then something caught my attention.

_Where is the destruction and chaos that Lauren told us about?_

Lugia shook his head. _You're still too impatient. Just wait…_ He looked at something. _…and watch the clock._

I did so. It was 11:57 in the morning judging from the hands on the analog clock. Nothing interesting happened until 12:01. A loud explosion was heard outside the house. Lauren jumped out of her seat, her husband woke up and fell off the couch and her two children screamed.

"What the hell was _that_?!" said her husband, getting to his feet.

"I don't know," said Lauren, running to a window.

Another explosion was heard outside and Lugia and I drifted through the house walls to see what was going on. The air was thick with black smoke and flying debris as a house down the block exploded into scrap. I could hear people screaming as they pointed to the sky. Lugia had to adjust his vision to see through the smoke as another house burst into… blue flame?

I could hear Lauren's screams from inside her house but I was more concerned with what was happening to the people that were trying to outrun whatever was causing this destruction. Every so often, a human would be lifted into the air by a thin, blue aura and thrown aside on his or her accord.

_So… this is the culprit._ Lugia was looking at something through the smoke.

I couldn't see anything but then remembered that Lugia eyes have _six_ optic nerves, allowing us to see in different "visions". I adjusted my focus until I saw through a kind of "life-aura vision". Anything living animal gave off either a blue or purple aura depending on the purity of their hearts. I could make out a creature floating in mid-air that was giving off a very strong purple aura. This was obviously a _very_ evil creature.

The creature cleared the smoke and we could both get a good look at it. It resembled a cross between a human, a cat and an alien. It had smooth, violet skin with a deep-purple belly and a long, thick identically-colored tail that was rounded on the end. Its arms were thin but muscular with a short, three-round-fingered hand on the end of each one. Its digitigrade feet looked mutated to me with two short toes on the end, a third "toe" further up and a round pad under it that was the same shade as its tail. A rope-like growth connected the back of its skull to in-between its shoulders. Above it were two squared "horns" that I assumed were its ears. Its short muzzle was slitted on its face, but that's not what bothered me.

For the first time since becoming a Lugia, I felt afraid as I looked into its face. It had cold, narrow violet eyes that were full of hate and anger; I didn't even need to be psychic to see that!

Lauren's panicky voice tore me away from those cold, evil eyes.

"Terry! Get the car running! We need to leave _now_!"

Lauren's son was bawling and her daughter was in tears several minutes later when they peeled out in the family minivan.

The creature known as Mewtwo (it was hard, but Lugia managed to read his mind and relay his name to me) noticed them escaping and flew after them; he had finished destroying the area.

The edge of the memory was approaching fast as Lauren drove further away.

_Time to move!_ said Lugia, taking to the air. I quickly followed suit.

Mewtwo first tried disabling the car with several shots of psychic energy. However, his aim was just barely off. Failing that, he used his psychic powers to take out a bridge ahead. Lauren didn't see it coming and it cost her and her family dearly.

What happened next was so graphic that I can not describe it in words…

The next thing that Lugia and I saw was Lauren climbing from the wreckage of her car. I could see that both of her legs were broken and she was in a lot of pain.

But her suffering was not over. Mewtwo descended from the air and looked at Lauren's broken figure.

_So… you are still alive._ His psychic voice was dark and cold as he waved one of his hands at her, causing her to lift up into the air.

_You humans disgust me. I normally get the job done right away, but…_

He smiled as he drew Lauren closer to him.

_You've given me a new way of dealing my revenge. I think I'll start with you._

"Y… you killed… my family… monster!" I was surprised at Lauren's defiance in her time of peril.

_Monster?_ Mewtwo laughed evilly. _You humans are the real monsters here! But enough of that. It's time to end this. Look at me, human!_

Mewtwo forced Lauren to look him directly in the eye. The horror on her face was that of one who has looked Death in the face. The memory then went black. Lauren must have passed out from what Mewtwo did to her.

_I have seen enough,_ said Lugia finally. _Let us return to reality._

_I thought you'd never say so._ I put my wing on my brother's back and we exited Lauren's mind together.

TERRAN

Seeing mere human lives be extinguished at my command was not only exciting, but also satisfying. I was the Angel of Death and the humans' time was upon them. Most of the time, I allowed them to live just long enough to witness the destruction of their beloved homes. I personally tortured some of them up close just so that I can witness their fear.

Mewtwo and I showed no mercy. Together, we had already decimated the entire West Coast and the Midwestern States. Now we had reached the Eastern Seaside and were on the verge of destroying the nation's capital. Soon, the entire planet would fall at our feet!

My current task completed, I flew off to join Mewtwo for my next target. I soared down the beach to meet him at the Florida Keys. A red sun was setting on the horizon and I smiled. Blood had been spilled today… and yesterday… and every day for the past two weeks. And soon… blood would be spilled again tomorrow until the oceans were red with it.

I gave a mental chuckle. Tomorrow, we would skip the remaining cities and head for Washington D.C. My master, Mewtwo, had a grand plan to conquer this world and it all began tomorrow…

Suddenly, my emotionless mind was filled with urgency. I stopped and looked in the direction that it was coming from. My master was in trouble!

_Master?_ I reached out to him. _Are you hurt?_

_Someone is hindering our plans. Get over here now!_ He sent me a picture of his location and I headed in that direction. Whoever wanted to harm my master would have to go through me to get to him.

ALTAIR

My brother and I were spiraling towards the surface of the ocean. We had left Lauren in the cave so that she would be safe from Mewtwo's wrath. After tuning into the ways of the planet, Lugia managed to pin-point where Mewtwo was at and we were headed in that direction to intercept him.

Further investigation revealed that Mewtwo was not working alone. There was a similar, but slightly less powerful creature in league with him that was wreaking havoc along with him.

I listened to the whispers of the planet. It spoke of this "second Mewtwo" as having once been human but had been twisted by the original Mewtwo's evil.

_If it is possible,_ said Lugia, passing over me. _We must try to free this human's mind and possibly grant him a new body._

_I agree,_ I answered, catching up to him. _Every human mind and soul deserves to be free of evil. Although…_ I was skeptical for a moment. _This might be outside our abilities._

Lugia sent me a feeling of disappointment, not for the changed human, but for _me_. _You are still learning of the abilities of our powers. _One_ Lugia might not be able to do it… But _two_ of us are more than capable if we put our hearts to it._

_I don't doubt our combined powers, brother,_ I told him. _But the sorrow and pity in the human's heart is so deep and so overwhelming that I do not know if he can be saved._

Lugia stopped less than a football field's length from the surface and confronted me. I stopped as well and looked at his all-knowing eyes. He looked slightly aged as I waited for him to speak. Lugia were both ageless and immortal but the knowledge any teachings that they learn over the course of their life can be seen well to those who look.

_Know this, Altair: I have seen many evil things in my existence. I was once the guardian of the world many millennia ago. Evil comes in many forms but usually there is a faint ray of hope in them. This is not the case with Mewtwo. He is a lump of pure evil created by humans. There is no hope to save him._

_But there is a ray of hope for the human that Mewtwo has twisted into his image. We will try to save him if possible. However, Mewtwo's heart is completely black. If there is any hope left for the planet, we are to destroy him completely._

I blanched at this thought. _Do we have to?_

Lugia nodded. _I do not like to take the life of _any_ creature any more than you do, but this is different. Remember: Mewtwo must be destroyed, but there may be hope for his human victim. Do you understand?_

I nodded. If that was how it was to be… there was no other choice.

_I understand._

Lugia sent me a calm feeling through my mind and continued to the surface. _The human race's suffering will soon end and they can start rebuilding their lives._

I started to think about the human, Lauren, who was safe inside our cave deep below us. Now that Lugia had restored my psychic powers, I could sense that she felt a sense of loss right now. Her entire family was dead, her relatives throughout the country had perished in Mewtwo's attacks and I could detect that she was contemplating suicide. I didn't know what to do to help her.

_Don't worry about Lauren,_ said Lugia as we broke the surface less than a mile from the Florida coast. _I have plans for her in the end._

I tried pressing him for details but Lugia wouldn't crack. All he would say was, _It will be better for her… and us… in the end._

I gave up and followed Lugia towards the coast.

It wasn't long before we found some of Mewtwo's handiwork. A medium-sized city was leveled and in flames when we arrived. Death had visited here. I could sense no living humans anywhere within a two-mile radius.

_This is terrible,_ I said flipping over a flattened wall with my wing. _This is just not right._

A family of five was found dead hiding under their dining room table. My heart was nearly ripped from my chest when I saw that they were all holding hands in a last-ditch effort to comfort one another. A single silver tear fell from my eye and landed near them.

For the first time, I watched in awe as my Lugia powers worked their magic. A trail of clear sparkles made their way through the wreckage and reached the family. I saw, to my amazement, that the five bodies seemed to dissolve into clear energy and drift away into the breeze.

_Lugia…?_

My brother watched the event take place and smiled. _You have allowed them to move onto the afterlife in peace. Their bodies are now being returned to the planet. Well done._

I wiped my eye with the edge of my wing. At least I was able to lay them to rest peacefully. But then I remembered the countless lives that Mewtwo and his partner have taken that are still out there. I finally broke down in tears and wept. It is indeed a sorrowful day to see a god like me weep freely.

Lugia walked over to me and nuzzled my neck. _It's okay, Altair. It is perfectly normal to cry; it is a sign of our sadness and sorrow. All good souls weep sometime in their life._

I looked up and saw, slightly taken aback, that his mask was lined with a silver liquid. The situation must have been serious for _him_ to cry.

Suddenly, Lugia looked in the direction of the downtown area.

_Someone is still alive. Hurry!_

We flew over to the downtown area where the sound of a baby crying impacted our hearts.

_Find him! He may have seen Mewtwo!_

I switched to my infrared vision and looked around. There appeared to be nothing but rubble until I looked at the remains of an office building. There, under a pile of drywall, was a frightened baby boy in a collapsed carriage. I gently lifted the wall off of the baby and took him out of a cavity where he had been laying.

Carefully, I cradled the frightened child in my wings and calmed him down with a calm telepathic feeling. Soon, the baby stopped crying and looked up at me with watery-blue eyes. I let out a soft, musical note to ensure the baby that I meant him no harm. It would be difficult to communicate through his mind as babies don't think in words; it's more of a chaotic static.

_Did you find him?_ said Lugia, walking up to me. I nodded and passed him the child. I was surprised that he had escaped the carnage with no injuries.

_This is one of the very few lucky ones,_ Lugia told me, nuzzling the baby. Two of the softest and smoothest skins in the world met each other. _But he will die soon without a parent to care for him._

_What can we do about it?_ I asked.

Lugia thought for a while. During that time, the baby had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful cradled in my brother's wings.

_Here…_ He handed me back the baby and gave me my instructions. _Take him back to Lauren while I hunt down Mewtwo. She has no one else to care for. This child will give her a new lease on life. Report back to me when you are done._

I nodded and took the baby delicately in my jaws; I would need both wings to get to the ocean.

I'll be back before noon.

_Wait!_ Lugia stopped me and stared at the child in my mouth. His eyes glittered as he scanned the baby's mind. He must have gone a little deeper than normal because the baby squirmed in my mouth but stayed asleep.

_What do you see?_

_Mewtwo headed in the direction of Epcot. Meet me there when you get back._

He calmed the squirming child and flew off to the south. _My_ path of choice was to the east. I summoned my clear force-field, folded my back plates, transferred the child from my mouth to under my wing and dove. I wasn't in the same place as when we surfaced, but it didn't bother me. Our cave is able to "move" to wherever we want it. It's just one more of the many mysteries about Lugia and I.

TERRAN

I reached Epcot in less than five minutes. My master had been interrupted in his destruction of the world-famous amusement park. I could see people running from the wreckage that was already dealt. They panicked when they saw me approach. I finished my master's work by opening up a huge ravine under their feet and dropped several scores of them to their death.

_Terran!_ came Mewtwo's voice. _Forget about them and get over here!_

I wanted to complete the job but my master's word was law. I soared over the remaining humans and stopped above the sphere of Epcot. Mewtwo had been interrupted by a large bird-like creature that was hovering in the air about 20 feet away from him.

I had a feeling that I had once read about that creature somewhere before; I just couldn't remember where. It had the form of a great bird of destiny. Its smooth, supple skin was a silver-white hue with a round, sky-blue mark on its large belly. Its wings were broad, flat and flipperlike with five flat "fingers" on the ends. I could see the creature's short, three-toed feet hanging under it as it hovered there, staring down my master with its narrow, navy-blue eyes. I could make out several similar-colored plates on its back and two sharp navy-blue spikes tipped its long, thick tail.

As I looked at this creature, my heart lifted a little. This creature represented all things good and all the different traits of God: leadership, hope, fate and many others. Somehow, my body began to change slowly back into a strange form. I felt as if I knew it from a long time ago… so familiar.

However, my mind and heart were restored back to their original form when Mewtwo sent his psychic powers in my direction.

_Do not let this creature conquer your sorrow and sadness, Terran! It will be _your_ hide if he does._

_Sorry, Master. I got distracted._

The god-like, bird-like creature spoke to Mewtwo using similar psychic powers.

_I see that your "partner" may not be as loyal as you think, Mewtwo._

_Impossible, Lugia!_ snapped Mewtwo. _He is under my control! Together, we will conquer this planet!_

I know I should have questioned these words, but my mind was completely blank from my master's power.

_You are a plague unto humanity, beast,_ said the creature named "Lugia", not taking his eyes off Mewtwo. _Humans created you, but I can destroy you._

Mewtwo laughed evilly. _Humans cannot touch me, so how do _you_ plan to stop me?_

_I have my ways. You cold-hearted monsters have claimed your last victim._

Something about the words "cold-hearted monster" seemed to trigger a nerve in Mewtwo's mind. He charged up a ball of black energy and flung it at Lugia, who barely dodged it with a flap of his wings. Lugia retaliated by sending a blast of clear energy shooting out of his mouth. Mewtwo took the impact but it was reflected off by his blue-energy shield that he conjured instantly.

Seeing my master threatened like that enraged me. I flew in-between them and confronted Lugia. For some reason, the white god swallowed the Aeroblast that he was charging and looked me in the eye. I blinked but began charging a ball of psychic energy like my master had.

_You don't want to do that, Terran._

I froze. How did Lugia know my name?

_I'll do whatever I have to to protect my master!_

_You are better than that, Terran. Mewtwo is manipulating your mind to destroy the world. Deep down, the door to your heart has been slammed shut by him. I know you can fight it!_

I didn't know what to say. Lugia had enlightened me somehow. However, Mewtwo wiped any positive thoughts from my head and barked his orders to me.

_Get out of the way, slime! _I_ will take care of this! _Witha mental shove, I was thrown to the ground as Mewtwo and Lugia resumed their battle.

I looked up, confused. Why did he do that? But then I remembered that I was the slave and he was the master. Nevertheless, I got up to rejoin the battle. I was barely on my feet when I was tackled back to the ground by something large and white. I looked up to face…

ALTAIR

…me! I had pinned the second Mewtwo under my massive wing as Lugia had told me to do.

You're probably wondering what was going on while I was gone. To start, I had delivered the baby boy to Lauren. She looked like she had seen a ghost as she took the child from me.

_He has no family,_ I told her. _Lugia and I cannot raise him ourselves. You are his only chance to survive._

Lauren was in tears as she held the sleeping boy. "Th… thank you. I'll take care of him like he was my own."

I nodded and put a wing around her shoulder. Her legs buckled slightly under my weight but she made sure not to drop the boy.

_I have to get back now. Please take care of yourself._ I turned around, glanced back at Lauren and then dove into the water. I could hear the planet's cries of pain in my mind as I started towards the surface. Mewtwo had obviously done a lot of damage for the cries to be this loud.

_Altair!_ Lugia was calling me! _I have confronted Mewtwo. Hurry!_

I had to use my Whirlpool move to get to the surface quickly. Even then, it took me at least ten minutes to emerge near Epcot. Up ahead, I could see that a dark storm cloud had appeared over the amusement park. The war of the gods had begun.

As I got closer, I could see that someone or _something _was in-between Lugia and a figure that looked like Mewtwo. I could hear Lugia talking to the figure in-between them.

_You know better than that, Terran. Mewtwo is manipulating your mind to destroy the world. Deep down, the door to your mind has been slammed shut. I know you can fight it._

Upon closer inspection, I noticed that the figure named "Terran" looked exactly like Mewtwo except for his skin-and-tail colors: pale-and-deep-blue.

_Altair!_ Lugia had sensed my approach_. Deal with Terran. I will battle Mewtwo._

I agreed and went after Terran, who had been thrown to the ground by Mewtwo. Just as he was getting up, I tackled him back to the earth.

_Who _are_ you?_ said Terran, using his mind to speak.

_I am the brother of Lugia,_ Terran, I told him. _We are here to put an end to your reign of destruction._

_He who harms my master goes through _me_ first!_

With a huge blast of psychic energy, Terran knocked me off him rather unpleasantly onto my tail and took to the air.

The two one-on-one battles tore through Epcot like a lawn mower. Buildings and rides crumbled as we "took turns" colliding with the various constructions. During the whole charade, Lugia and I were relaying battle information back and forth through our minds.

Mewtwo and Terran had combined a mixture of offensive and defensive tactics while Lugia and I were relying more on the defensive tactic. Our enemies had conjured identical blue-energy shields and were trying to ram us in the air. Every so often, they would fire off a barrage of black energy orbs to try to hit us while avoiding their shield attacks.

Lugia and I had also summoned energy shields, but _ours_ were clear and invisible unless something hit them, causing them to spark and light up. Our first plan was to catch them off guard and stun them with one of our Aeroblasts. Soon, the closeness of our attacks merged out fights into a two-on-two battle.

However, we quickly changed our plan when both Terran and Mewtwo rammed us hard simultaneously, knocking us through Space Mountain.

_A slight deviation in the plan, I hope?_ I moaned, lifting a large beam off of the two of us.

_Yes. We need to isolate the two of them before we can attack either of them._

_I have an idea._ I relayed it to him.

Lugia nodded when I finished. _It may be our only chance. I will follow your lead._

_Great, because here they come! _Mewtwo and Terran had come to inspect the damage they had done and we were rats in a trap…

TERRAN

…Or _were_ they? As soon as my master and I appeared in the newly-formed hole in Space Mountain, We were knocked skywards by a pair of Aeroblasts.

After landing hard in a concession stand, Lugia and the Lugia called "Altair" flew out of the dome and retreated towards the ocean.

_So, they want to play Hardball, eh? _sneered Mewtwo, blasting the stand apart and taking to the air again. _Come, Terran. If they want to play rough, let us give them a slow and painful death!_

I recovered myself and followed suit. They weren't going to get away with this!

About a mile away from the ocean, we caught up to them. They must have sensed we were coming because they split up. Mewtwo went after the navy-blue Lugia while I hunted the crimson-red one.

_Come to me, Altair,_ I challenged the Lugia. _Let me deliver the Angel of Death unto your soul!_

_Ha!_ snapped Altair, halting in mid-air just off the Florida Coast. _I _dare_ you to catch me!_

He started spinning rapidly and was soon engulfed by a spiral of water. Within seconds, the whirlwind dissolved and…

He was gone!

I couldn't believe this; he had vanished somewhere into the ocean.

_Master…!_

But Mewtwo had his own problems. Lugia had finally taken the offensive and was hurling Shadow Balls at my master. Mewtwo was barely dodging them by using his Protect ability. Since my opponent had vanished, I went to assist my master in his fight.

Then, from out of absolutely nowhere, I froze as my mind was savagely attacked by a powerful Psychic wave. I couldn't move or speak. Through all the pain, I saw that Altair had resurfaced and was staring at me, his eyes covered by a blue light.

_Master…! Help… me!!!_

But he currently occupied with Lugia and ignored me completely. My skin was on fire as the Psychic blast started to spread throughout my body. From what I could tell, Altair had trapped me in a transparent energy bubble and was attacking my mind and my heart.

I felt my bones begin to crunch and snap as they rearranged themselves inside me. My flesh was bubbling and burning as I changed shape. And that wasn't my only concern; my mind was suddenly filled with emotion and thought that did not come from my master. I screamed and blacked out from all the pain.

ALTAIR

It was for his own good. I had focused all of my power into a single Psychic attack in an attempt to purge the evil from Terran's heart. In the dark void that was his mind, I sent a wave of pure Good and Light so that he would be able to free himself from Mewtwo's control. I didn't know how much longer I could keep it up; my energy was running out.

At last, I began to see some changes in Terran's appearance. His horn-like ears receded into his head, his eyes became round and brown again, the growth on the back of his head disappeared, his hands split from three to five fingers, his tail receded into his backside, his legs became long while his feet changed shape and his skin pigment changed from a pale-blue to fleshy-pink again.

Finally, when I could hold on no longer, the changes locked into place and Terran was human once again. I released him and gently lowered him to the ground. I, myself, gave out from fatigue and dropped into the ocean.

Yes…

LUGIA

…he did it! Altair had been able to concentrate his energy and restore Terran to his human form. I would have congratulated him on his efforts, but my battle was not over yet.

Mewtwo was putting up a brutal fight. We had taken to ramming each other with our shields up at very fast speeds. Every time we collided, we created a miniature sonic boom. The impact we created was strong enough to knock over a full-grown redwood tree.

I was having a very hard time indeed trying to catch Mewtwo off guard. Granted, Altair's plan had taken Terran out of the battle, but he had taken himself out as well. Now it was a one-on-one battle to see who would falter first.

I finally learned that Mewtwo's evil power was too great and his regenerative abilities were to great to defeat him via fatigue. Mine, and indeed the whole world's only chance was to seal Mewtwo away in the black void between worlds. However, the power needed to pull of such a stunt was beyond even my capabilities. Only with Altair's and my combined powers could open the rift between worlds and banish Mewtwo.

I had to stall for time. I managed to dodge one of Mewtwo's rushes and break off from the fight. He hit the water hard enough to break his shield and plummet into the oceanic depths.

_Altair!_ I called, letting out a cry to wake him from his stunned sleep. _Mewtwo is too strong for me to defeat alone. I need your help to open up a rift between dimensions and banish him. But I cannot do it unless you wake up! Awake, Altair!_

I hoped my message got through because at that very moment, Mewtwo burst from the ocean surrounded by a flaming blue aura.

_Your welcome has been officially worn out, Lugia! You will die here and now!!!_

Suddenly, I felt myself lock up in the air. I had let my defenses down momentarily and it was all Mewtwo needed to stun me. I watched in horror as Mewtwo began charging up for one final attack. The aura around him began flaming and glowing brightly.

_Come on, Altair._ I silently prayed. _You can do it._

But Altair was still out. I could not sense his mind and Mewtwo was about to let his final attack loose. I closed my eyes and braced for the inevitable doom.

WHOOOOSH!!!

An Aeroblast that I recognized as Altair's came shooting out of the ocean and slammed into Mewtwo's back. Mewtwo stumbled and fired his psychic beam into the sky. Thankfully, it did not hit anything before it vaporized in the exosphere.

_What…?!_

Altair launched himself out of the water, with a wave of his wing, freed me from Mewtwo's spell. I watched in amazement as my brother tackled the evil creature onto the beach and pinned him under one wing…

MEWTWO

I have never feared any creature before. The creatures of Earth were inferior to me. No creature had _ever_ been able to best me in a fight. The military of this planet was like an insignificant insect to me.

But that was before I looked fear in the eye of the Lugia known as "Altair". The rage and fury combined with the pure-heartedness of Altair quenched my own. I was stunned… powerless to do anything.

_Look into my eyes, Mewtwo._ He had a kind voice but it was riddled with anger and hate. _Your reign of terror has ended. Not another human or creature alive will fear you anymore. By the power of God, I, Altair and my brother, Lugia, hereby banish you into the gap between dimensions!_

Altair let out a cry that pierced my black heart and made me feel powerless. He raised a wing and an orb of violet energy began to build in it. My powers were receding from my body into that orb! Soon, I was as powerless and as weak as the countless humans that I had killed. I couldn't believe it; I was mortal!

Altair took my powers and held them above his head and clapped his wings together. The orb exploded into nothing like a bomb going off.

What happened next will _never_ leave my mind. Altair and his brother took to the sky. They flew high above me and fired two Aeroblasts that met in mid-air. They then started flying in a wide circle. They went faster and faster until the Aeroblasts created a vortex. I couldn't move as I felt myself being drawn into it. They were drawing into a rift between dimensions.'

The last thing I remember was looking into a white void. All of the humans and creatures that I had hurt were flying from it while I was being drawn _into_ it. My whole world went white and I was of the earth no more.

LAUREN

I don't know how much time had passed since the creatures known as Lugia and Altair had delivered Jeffery to me and disappeared. Yes, I named the baby "Jeffery". I knew that I would never be able to be his mother, but I would do my best. He was so lucky to have survived all of the chaos in his home.

I don't know what I would have done if they hadn't given him to me. My entire family was dead and all my relatives had been killed across the country. I was considering suicide when they reappeared and gave him to me. They had given me a new lease on life.

Every so often, I would hear… something echoing throughout the cave. It sounded like… voices of the world; I can't describe it any other way. It was like they were… talking to me. Am I going crazy? I don't know…

A bubbling sound came from the cave entrance. I had seen Altair and Lugia enter and exit the cave this way, but it still surprised me when the two behemoths exited the water and entered the cave.

I was also surprised when Lugia appeared carrying a man wrapped in a shiny, silver blanket in his massive arms. He set him down on the dried seaweed rug in front of me and listened to his heart. I could see that there was a sliver mark on the back of the man's right hand. It looked like a star with its points broken off.

For some reason, I had noticed a similar mark on the back of mine and Jeffery's right hands.

"Who is that?" I asked. "Is it over?"

_His name is Terran,_ said Lugia. _He is one of the few survivors of Mewtwo's wrath. But Mewtwo has been defeated; he will never harm you again._

_What are we going to do, Lugia?_ asked Altair, putting his head on his brother's shoulder. _She has seen too much._

I didn't like the sound of those words.

Lugia appeared to think for a moment.

_She could be… the one…_

"Huh?" I was confused.

_Lugia has always spoken of a family that will be the ambassadors to our kind. They were to help build ties between the humans and us._

I didn't know what to say.

_You don't have to do much,_ said Lugia. _All you have to do is swear loyalty to the two of us. It will help seal the ties between our kinds._

I guess it wasn't so bad. It was probably better than what they would do if I didn't.

JEFFERY

It's been over 15 years since my mom and dad joined forces with Lugia and Altair. Our lives have been well taken care of since then. Altair has become my best friend. I go out on moonlit flights with him every once in a while. I was surprised to learn that he had once been human. I dream of him almost every night.

My parents' job as ambassadors of the Lugia is to help spread the word about their existence. But believe me: it's a _lot_ harder than it sounds. But soon enough, people will start to have faith in their existence.

Altair and Lugia have hinted that my fifteenth birthday will be an event that changes my life forever. I didn't have to wait long for it to happen.

That day, I received a small present wrapped in silver paper. Inside was a small, silver, wing-shaped piece of metal. I wore it to bed that night and ever since then, my dreams with Lugia and Altair have become more and more detailed. Little did I know that my life was about to take a turn for the better…

**END**


End file.
